This invention relates to a camera control system, which is capable of controlling a remote camera, ideal for application to surveillance cameras, etc.
A camera control system for controlling the shooting direction and zoom magnification of a remote camera via a network has already been proposed by the assignee of the present applicant.
However, there is the danger that an imaging area in which problems arise in terms of privacy may fall within the field of view of the camera. The camera cannot be installed at such a location for this reason.